memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan!
| stardate = 6133.4 | date = 2269 | author = Kathleen Sky | published = | format = paperback | pages = 192 | publisher = Bantam Books | ISBN = ISBN 055324633X | altimage = vulcanReprint2.jpg }} Description thumb|left|[[Spock on Arachnae.]] :Spock: beamed down to a murderous planet in a dangerously shifting universe :A universe where a series of freak ion storms has changed the boundaries of space… where Arachne IV, inhabited by a strange race, may be lost forever to the Federation where Spock is sent on a death-defying assignment into a war of ant-types along with a brilliant, beautiful, bigoted scientist who hates Vulcans! :Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and the crew of the starship daringly journey on another thrilling mission toward the perils of unknown worlds. References Characters thumb|left|[[Katalya Tremain.]] :Donald Ackroyd • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Angela Dickinson • • Fuzzybutt • Jeffreys • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Licinius • Theodore Lowrey • Martin • Leonard McCoy • Angela Mendoza • Hans Mueller • Ruth Rigel • Montgomery Scott • Shigeda • Spock • David Stone • Hikaru Sulu • Maximinus Thrax • Katalya Tremain • Nyota Uhura • Jeff Williams thumb|left|McCoy. • Barrs • Carlyle • Alice Carlyle • Charles Darwin • Sigmund Freud • Gaston • St. George • God • Gulied • Harry • Michael Lowrey • Joanna McCoy • Meris • Michelangelo • Santa Claus • Sarek • • Tooth Fairy • Jocelyn Treadway • Jeremy Tremain • Servius Tullis Starships and vehicles : • [[ChR Decius|ChR Decius]] • • Locations thumb|left|[[Arachnae.]] :Andoria • Antares • Arachnae • Arachnae system • Babel • Bellaea • Deneb • Earth • England • Janus VI • Marius IV • Neutral Zone • Phi Delta III • Rigel • Sahara • Sentera V (Sentera star system) • Starbase 11 • Trachus • Races and cultures thumb|left|An [[Arachnian.]] :Arachnian • Horta • Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • Romulan High Command • Romulan Star Empire • Space Academy • Starfleet • Starfleet High Command • United Federation of Planets Other references :anphedrin • ant • Antares Theater • bear • bee • book-tape • bra • brandy • bubble bath • castle • chess • clam • clay • couch • cow • cream • dexi-penithal • diplopoda • DNA • dog • dunsel • dwarf orange tree • Egyptian • fairy • flea • fox • frogmouth • • gothic • guitar • Hamlet • handkerchief • Henry V • Italian • jacket • kangaroo • kukulu nut • lava worm • Law of the Jungle • leaf-palace builder • Medal of Honor • mongcat • onion • orange • otter • penguin • pre-Columbian • Prime Directive • rose • sabercat • Saurian brandy • Sigmund booth • Sigmund program • snake • spider • sugar • tarantula • tea • term marriage • tribble • tunic • water • wolf Appendices Images vulcanCoverArt.jpg|Cover art. vulcanNovel.jpg|Original printings cover image. vulcanReprint.jpg|1980s reprintings cover image. vulcanReprint2.jpg|1990s reprintings cover image. vulcanCorgi.jpg|Corgi Books reprint cover image. vulcanTitan.jpg|Titan Books reprint cover image. spockIlVulcaniano.jpg|Italian language edition cover image. tremain.jpg|Tremain. arachnae.jpg|Arachnae. arachnians.jpg|Arachnian. mccoyVulcNov.jpg|McCoy. spockVulcanNov.jpg|Spock. tremain2.jpg|Tremain. arachnian.jpg|Arachnian. spockVulcNovR.jpg|Spock. kirkSpockVulcanCorgi.jpg|Kirk and Spock. ent1701vulcanCorgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. spockVulcNov.jpg|Spock. Connections Timeline External link * category:tOS novels